Duct Tape
by Viaotic
Summary: (Laserhinki) Lasercorn wants answers, and he thinks up the best way to get them.


Duct Tape

"Hey guys! Sohinki here has volunteered to do the duct tape punishment from our last raging bonus video." Lasercorn announces, staring at the camera with mischievous smile on his face.

"More like you dragged me out of my apartment at noon to do a raging bonus video you wouldn't tell me anything about." Sohinki replies, rolling his eyes as he chuckles.

It really did surprise Sohinki when Lasercorn invaded his home unannounced just to drag him to Smosh HQ. All the taller male would tell him was he wanted to do another Raging Bonus video, just the two of them, and that no wasn't an option. Anytime Sohinki asked why it was just the two of them, Lasercorn would quickly change topics. Sohinki kept his thoughts to himself, hoping his blush wasn't noticeable as they drove up to HQ. Sohinki had been harboring a small crush on his friend for a few months now, and the thought of being alone with him brought certain situations to life in his mind.

"You know you wanna, Sohinki." Lasercorn winked at him, causing the smaller male to blush slightly.

Lasercorn notices this and smirks. Unbeknownst to Sohinki, Lasercorn has developed feelings for his friend as well. Though his are more recent and not as strong as Sohinki's, Lasercorn isn't one to back down from anything. Lasercorn already suspects that Sohinki feels something toward him, but has no proof to back him up other than Sohinki's almost constant staring and that Sohinki's easier to embarrass than usual when he's involved. Thanks to Ian and Joven, Lasercorn came up with a genius plan to get Sohinki to confess his feelings.

"Whatever. Just get on the floor." Lasercorn demands, still smirking at Sohinki.

"Ok, ok." Sohinki says, throwing his hands up in mock surrender as he lays himself down on the floor.

Lasercorn grabs a roll of duct tape from the floor and advances on Sohinki. Yanking a piece off the roll, smirk still in place, he puts the roll back on the floor. Without warning, Lasercorn grabs Sohinki's wrists and pins them above his head before securing them to the tile floor. Confused, Sohinki stares up at his friend. Seeing a flash of mischief in his friend's eyes, Sohinki blushes and looks away. Lasercorn chuckles as he adds layer upon layer of duct tape to his friend's wrist.

Once he's satisfied, Lasercorn descends to Sohinki's ankles. Deciding not to spread his legs, as tempting as the thought is, Lasercorn tears off more pieces of tape as he secures Sohinki's feet to the ground. A scared Sohinki won't give him any pleasant results, after all. When finished, the taller male sits up to marvel at his work. Sohinki squirms in his bonds, blushing furiously as he remains glued to the floor. Smirking from ear to ear, Lasercorn lays on his side next to Sohinki.

"Wh-What the heck, Lasercorn?!" Sohinki shrieks, still struggling to free himself.

"I just wanna ask you something." Lasercorn says, his voice dripping with fake innocence.

"That's it? Ok, what is it?" Sohinki asks, wondering why his friend is acting so strange.

"Do you like me, Matt? In a more than friends kinda way, I mean." Lasercorn asks, smirk disappearing as he stares at his friend with a pretty impressive poker face.

Sohinki pales, refusing to meet his friend's eyes.

'Is this a joke, or is he really on to me? Have I really been that obvious?'

"I was hoping you'd go silent on me." Lasercorn's smirk returns as he moves even closer to Sohinki, close enough to where their bodies are touching, and reaches out a hand to pull up Sohinki's shirt.

At first his actions confuse the bound male, but when he feels a finger gently brush the area just above his belly button he realizes the trouble he's in. The shorter male bites his lip and squeezes his eyes shut in an attempt to block Lasercorn out. Of course Lasercorn doesn't stop there; he repeatedly strokes the area, each stroke slow and torturous. Sohinki squirms in his bonds, holding in his laughs as the torture goes on. Noticing that this isn't enough, Lasercorn smirks as he removes his finger from his captive's stomach.

His breath coming out in short pants, Sohinki reopens his eyes to glare up at Lasercorn. His glare is short lived as Lasercorn lowers his head to Sohinki's stomach. Sohinki thrashes in his bonds as he feels a wet, rough object slide across his lower stomach. His eyes are screwed shut as his lower lip bleeds from how hard he's been biting it. Giggles slip though his lips as the torture continues. The object suddenly dips inside Sohinki's belly button, worming around as if exploring it. Sohinki caves, laughter flowing from his mouth like water from a waterfall.

"La-Lasercorn! Get it out! Get it ou-ou-out!" Sohinki begs through his laughter.

Lasercorn refuses to stop his assault, his tongue licking at the inside of the shorter's belly button.

"Ok, ok, you win! I-I-I like you!" Sohinki manages to get out as the torture continues.

Reluctantly, Lasercorn removes his tongue from Sohinki's ridiculously ticklish orifice. Lasercorn stares down at the red-faced man trying to catch his breath. Smiling, he grabs Sohinki's chin in his hand and forces his head up. Lasercorn then eliminates the space between them, placing a gentle kiss on Sohinki's lips. Wide-eyed, Sohinki can feel his face burning up as he returns the kiss. Once the kiss was broken the two stared into each other's eyes, unsure of what to say or do next.

"So… Are we, uh…" Sohinki starts, embarrassed with himself for being so nervous.

"Dating? Only if you want to." Lasercorn finishes for him, never once breaking eye contact.

"I do." Sohinki says, smiling up at Lasercorn.

"Good; so do I." Lasercorn smiles back at his new boyfriend, leaning in for another kiss.

Sohinki kisses back instantly, smiling into the kiss. The two remain like that for a while, just lying on the floor kissing. Eventually, Lasercorn helped Sohinki escape from his duct tape bonds even though Sohinki insisted he could do it himself. Grabbing ahold of Sohinki's hand, Lasercorn lifted him up off the floor. The two men walked out of HQ to Lasercorn's car, hand-in-hand the entire way.


End file.
